Cable controls for the valve spools of transmissions and the like are normally connected to the valve spools by linkage means, including interconnected bellcranks and levers. In addition to the obvious complexity and cost of such controls, manufacturing tolerances must be closely held during assembly to precisely position the valve spools relative to the actuating levers therefor. In addition, means must be provided for mounting and guiding the cable adjacent to the housing of the transmission control.